Cruel Love
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: With the final battle approaching, can Harry win before anyone else is killed and will Harry's love for Ginny be Voldemort's downfall? [COMPLETE]
1. The Beginning

**_Cruel Love_**

* * *

**_The Beginning

* * *

_**

It was two years since the most infamous prisoner ever to be held within the walls of the Azkaban fortress met his demise. Sirius Black was killed by a spell, cast by his cousin, henchwoman of Lord Voldemort – Bellatrix Lestrange, which sent him beyond the point of no return: through the veil in the Death Chamber. For two years since, Sirius Black's godson, Harry Potter- the Boy-Who-Lived, vowed to get revenge. Harry Potter's dream was to stop the evil of is world spreading more loss. Harry Potter's wish was to remove untimely death from the wizarding society.

And so Harry Potter grew more and more into himself, until someone was able to pull him out of the black hole. It was in the summer following his godfather's death that Harry Potter found solace in Ginny Weasley…

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat together by the fire in Gryffindor common room. For almost a year they had been an official couple and had enjoyed visits to Hogsmeade together and bunking off lessons to meet secretly in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was nestled into Harry's chest with the warm, yellow glow from the flames highlighting the redness of her long hair.

Harry was deeply in love with Ginny. As they sat for hours by the fire he would just watch her as she dozed off to sleep every night. She was beautiful. In Harry's opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but more importantly, she was his. Harry had always been afraid of falling in love, for a time never understanding what love really was, and when he finally found it, fear that it would be taken from him, just like every single person that he had ever loved. Fear that he would lose Ginny was a fear that haunted his very soul, every single day. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"I didn't mean to wake you," said Harry.

"It's ok," said Ginny. "I wasn't asleep anyway."

"Liar," said Harry.

Ginny grinned sheepishly.

"I love you, Ginny," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Harry," she almost whispered.

Harry gazed at Ginny with adoration. He would do anything for her; he knew that much. He would die for her. He would make sure she never suffered, never felt physical pain, or the pain of death. He always protected her. He walked her to every lesson, wherever possible. He didn't really believe that someone could hurt her within the walls of the castle, but then again, one can never be sure. One thing however would remain true throughout every day: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were inseparable.

They were living in dangerous times. The wizarding community lived in fear. The second war was raging. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were murdering every day. The Dark Mark was familiar to every one and no one was safe. Harry was determined to save Ginny and the rest of the wizarding world. It was his destiny to kill Voldemort, and he knew it must be soon. Dumbledore had found out that Voldemort was soon to execute his take over plans. Soon, if he wasn't stopped, he would be in charge of the ministry, and that would be the end. Harry didn't want to become a murderer, but then again, he knew he had no choice. Many nights he would lie awake, hating fate, fate that gave him an unavoidable destiny, a destiny which he had come to revile. The hopes of the world rested on his shoulders and at such a young age, it was so easy to buckle under the weight. But being with Ginny gave him strength. Harry knew that Ginny believed in him and would be by his side all the way and that gave him the confidence he needed. He would do it for her.

Dumbledore had spoken to Harry and told him when he had to go, when he had to fight, and told him to choose six fellow students to take with him to fight the Death Eaters. Harry was never sure why Dumbledore only wanted seven students. Harry couldn't understand why Dumbledore would risk the lives of any students at all, but, Harry had come to trust the old man and put his faith in his headmaster's judgement.

"I'll go, Harry," Ron said before the question's echo had died from the walls.

"Me too," said Hermione, her face pale and anxious.

She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him close.

"I'm with you, Harry," Neville had agreed.

"So am I," Luna Lovegood had said, losing her usual dreaminess for a moment.

"You can count on me, Harry," Susan Bones had said with determination.

She, like Harry, had suffered at the hands of Voldemort. Now he had chosen five people and he knew who the sixth must be, but he desperately didn't want her to go. He wanted her to be safe.

"Let me come, Harry," Ginny said.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said.

He kissed her putting all his passion and love into his kiss.

"I don't want you to get hurt either," she kissed him back. "Let me fight, Harry. Let me fight. I want to be there, with you. I don't want you to face this alone"

"Ok," he decided reluctantly.

He kissed her again. It was a kiss unlike they had shared before. No longer full of passion, love or adoration, but full of despair, fear and desperation. He kissed her like he would never kiss her again, like the world was going to end and there would be no tomorrow.

"I will win. I promise."

* * *

Two days later, Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire again, only this time they were not alone. Hermione, Ron and Neville were with them, as well as Susan and Luna who had been allowed to join them in Gryffindor tower. They were off to fight the next day.

"Who else will be there?" Hermione asked.

"Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron and Ginny's dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Amelia Bones, Perkins, Luna's dad, Rita Skeeter-dunno why Dumbledore asked her, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Fleur Delacour and McGonagall. Snape will arrive with the Death Eaters but he will fight for our side - so Dumbledore says." Harry replied.

"Do you think that's enough people to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But they're all powerful wizards, we should stand a chance." The other nodded.

"I'm so nervous," Hermione muttered.

Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We all are, Hermione," said Luna.

Harry held Ginny tightly to him.

"Harry," she said, her voice sounding slightly choked. "If I die, I want the last words that you hear from me to be that I love you."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"You're not going to die, Ginny," he said, earnestly. "I won't let you."

After a nervous one and a half hours wait in the Gryffindor common room (Susan had been allowed to join them due to the nature of the situation) Harry looked at his watch and decided that it was time that the team of seven teenagers left to meet Dumbledore who would be waiting with a portkey to the Ministry. Harry and Ginny walked to Dumbledore's office hand in hand, closely followed by a pale Hermione and an anxious looking Ron. Luna Lovegood appeared as dreamy as ever and Neville was sporting a determined look. Susan Bones looked terrified but was trying to hide it. As they approached the phoenix statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office Harry cleared his throat.

"Sugar Quill," he said softly so as not to be overheard even though it was only two o'clock in the morning.

The phoenix moved revealing a stone staircase. The seven teenagers stepped onto it and it spiralled upwards. Ginny dropped Harry's hand as he pushed open the door into the study. They all entered behind Harry, very cautiously. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked old and grey and was wearing robes of maroon. He picked up a statue from his desk and walked towards them. He seemed tired and the sparkle in his eyes had gone out.

"Each of you must touch this portkey. It will activate in one minute," he said holding it out to them.

They all obediently stretched out their hands and touch the portkey. For what seemed like an eternity, they waited.

"3...2...1..."

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel. They were all banging together, being transported in a whirl. When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, Harry and Dumbledore were the only two left standing. Moody, Tonks and Lupin hurried forward to greet them.

"Snape has sent word," Moody whispered. "They're on their way." Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Susan and Luna clambered to their feet. Ginny's hand trembled as it drew her wand from inside her robes. Hermione's face had gone from pale to deathly white, and Ron looked as though he was about to be sick, although no less determined to fight than any other person stood around them. They took their place in ranks behind the adults and waited from the imminent arrival of the enemy. Soon, the final battle would begin.


	2. The Final Battle

_**Cruel Love

* * *

**_

_**The Final Battle

* * *

**_

"This is it," Harry whispered to Ginny and squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you." whispered Ginny.

She smiled at him briefly.

Somewhere above them they heard a crash, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had arrived. Ginny wondered briefly why they were so noisy; she had always imagined them to be more stealthy, but quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind. Her only goal now was to survive. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Nothing would hurt Ginny while he was still alive. He would make sure of that.

The door in front of them burst open and Voldemort walked into the room, flanked by twenty Death Eaters. Harry knew who some of them would be. He remembered some from the graveyard and others from the night two years ago, the night when Sirius died. Harry allowed the hatred to fill him. Hatred of all the pain that he had suffered, hatred of the loss that others had suffered and hatred of the grief that everyone had suffered: the hatred of Evil.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters drew their wands.

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "This is brave of you. But do you really think you can beat me?"

"I don't think I can beat you, Tom. I know it." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You are not invincible, Voldemort," said Harry, quietly, from behind Lupin.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort with a sneer. "Too many times you have thwarted me, but not today, today you will die."

Voldemort raised his wand, but Harry was quicker.

"Avada...!" cried Voldemort.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted quickly, before Voldemort could finish the spell.

Voldemort flew backwards into the Death Eaters behind him. Soon red and green jets of light filled the room, and cries of "Avada Kedavra", "Crucio" and "Stupefy" filled the air. The battle had begun.

* * *

Bodies littered the floor, some of the Death Eaters, some of the Order. Neither side would back down. They would fight to the death. Susan was limping and Luna was unconscious. Ron's face was badly burned and Harry had a black eye, but they fought on. Dumbledore stood over Luna protecting her, firing blasts from his wand at the Death Eaters.

"Crucio!" Neville bellowed standing over the injured Bellatrix.

She writhed on the floor and screamed with pain. But Neville didn't stop. This was revenge. Harry felt a small surge of satisfaction at the sight of the woman who had caused such pain being forced to feel pain. Then looking out across the room, Harry saw Malfoy, his hood long since torn. This man had caused his Ginny pain by passing to her that diary, and so he, Harry, would avenge the pain suffered by the people he loved. He raised his wand steadily, pointed it and Malfoy, felt the hatred rush through him and spoke the words dreaded by all of wizardkind.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he bellowed.

He saw the flash of green light, and he heard the sound of rushing death. Malfoy was dead before he hit the ground. Harry smiled in momentary triumph, but then he saw her.

She was facing Voldemort and he was laughing.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

But then he saw it. A jet of green light from Voldemort's wand and Ginny fell to the ground. The world began to spin around Harry. It was as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and he was watching it slowly stop beating. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Duels were breaking up around the room as people turned to witness the final showdown. The noise of battle left the room and Harry could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He stared at the creature who had somehow succeeded in destroying Harry's life. The battle now entered its final flourish: Lord Voldemort versus the Boy-Who-Lived, Potter versus Riddle, Tom versus Harry.

"You take everything I have ever loved, Riddle!" Harry shouted. "My parents, Sirius, Ginny," he paused.

Harry raised his wand.

"DAEMON MORTUS!" he roared with all his might the spell that Dumbledore had taught him.

Quickly he pulled a potion vial out of his pocket and threw it as he said the spell, and finally, Voldemort fell, clearly dead.

Harry looked around him and saw that the Death Eaters were falling. Good was winning. He dropped to his knees, still clutching his wand.

"Ginny," he said, feeling for a pulse. "Oh, please, Ginny," he repeated, sounding panic-stricken.

"Ginny," he whispered in blind desperation, finally feeeling a pulse, the weakest he'd ever felt.

He picked her up and carried her to the corner, where he stood over her, stunning every Death Eater he could see. Harry had done it. The Dark Lord was gone. No longer would the wizarding world live in fear, but looking around him, Harry had only one thought: what was the cost of victory?

* * *

After hours of fighting the last of the Death Eaters surrendered. Dumbledore lifted Luna and Harry lifted Ginny. They took a portkey back to school, leaving Snape and McGonagall to return the other students.

Up in the hospital wing, Harry laid Ginny on a pure white bed. She was still unconscious, hardly breathing. Harry took her left hand in his as he knelt beside the bed.

"Ginny, I love you," he whispered.

For what seemed like an eternity Harry held Ginny's limp hand tightly as he wept, not wanting to let her go.

"Harry," said a quiet voice.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore behind him.

"Harry, come with me now. Let her family be with a for a little while." Harry nodded and stood up.

He placed Ginny's hand gently at her side and followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for what you did today. You saved our world. Because of you, we are free. You will receive the Order of Merlin, First Class. You will also receive five thousand galleons as a reward from the Ministry of Magic, which is, I am sure, a poor consolation for everything that you have suffered. Your friends will each receive two thousand galleons and Order of Merlin, Second Class, as will everyone else who fought the Death Eaters today. You have shown outstanding bravery, Harry and I am so very proud of you. But I will have to ask you to be brave, just one more time." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry looked at the old man sadly. He knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

"Sit down, Harry." Harry sat down on a harsh wooden chair opposite Dumbledore.

"Ginny Weasley is going to die, probably within twenty-four hours."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, without any heart in his question.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid so."

"What…" said Harry, slowly breaking down. "What spell?"

"I'm not sure what curse was used, but there is no way of fighting it."

Harry put his head in his hands, allowing the tears to fall.

"You know," Harry said quietly. "Some people believe that the cost of victory is never too high, but why do I always have to pay the biggest price?"

"Harry, I…" Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

Harry felt his eyes stinging.

"Why is it always me?" he asked, sadly. "Why do I have to lose everyone that I love?"

"I don't know," said Dumbledore.

"Since I was eleven I have had to fight, and for what?" he asked. "I have nothing left to live for. Fighting against evil has brought me nothing, except pain, loss and grief. And evil, it seems, is not finished picking on me. It wishes for me to suffer some more!"

"Harry, I…" said Dumbledore. "I am so sorry."

"I just wish it would all end," said Harry, slumping on his chair. "Can I be with her?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore.

Harry stood up.

"Please tell Mr Fudge that I am very grateful of his generosity." Dumbledore nodded and Harry swept from the room.

Tears fell silently down his face as he opened the hospital wing door. He was not sure how he had got there. He had just walked in a daze, a trance. He crossed the room, past Luna and Susan, Tonks and Snape, and stood by Ginny's bed. Seven red headed people and a bushy brunette were seated around her. Ginny was awake.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Ginny, please?" Harry asked, quickly wiping the tears away.

"Of course you can," Mrs Weasley nodded.

She, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione all stood up and left the hospital wing. Harry pulled a chair up close to the bed and took Ginny's left hand in his.

"Hey, Ginny," he said softly.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I think…" said Ginny. "I think I'm dying."

"No Ginny," said Harry. "You're not dying."

"Liar," said Ginny.

Harry smiled sadly.

"I'm scared," said Ginny. "I'm not afraid to die, but I'm afraid for you. You lose everyone you love, and I don't know how you find the strength to carry on. I'm afraid that one day you'll lose that strength, and then there'll be no way out."

Harry stroked her cheek, searching for the right thing to say.

"Sometimes I think it would have been easier if we'd never fallen in love," whispered Ginny.

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Harry wiped it away.

"Don't ever say that," said Harry. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much. I wouldn't change anything from the best two years. Well, maybe I would have stopped you from going to fight, but other than that, I'd change nothing."

"I love you," said Ginny.

Harry smiled at her.

"Marry me, Ginny," he said.


	3. True Love Never Dies

_**Cruel Love

* * *

**_

_**True Love Never Dies

* * *

**_

"Marry me, Ginny," he said.

"What?" said Ginny. "But, I…"

"Marry me," Harry repeated. "Marry me now."

"Now?"

Harry nodded. Ginny smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I'll marry you, now."

Harry grinned warmly. He pulled a small box from his robes and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond solitaire, set in white gold.

"Oh, Harry," gasped Ginny. "It's beautiful."

"I was saving it for this summer," said Harry. "But I thought that now would be even better."

He gently slid it onto her finger, then leant forward and kissed her.

"I was born to love you, Harry," Ginny whispered. "And I always will.

Harry pressed his lips to hers for a moment.

"I'm going to go and get the others, and Dumbledore," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry dashed off. He found the Weasleys and Hermione waiting anxiously behind the door. Dumbledore was with them, obviously telling them what he had told Harry not long before.

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione, when she looked up and saw him.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Professor," said Harry. "A need a favour."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Are you allowed to officiate a wedding?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. Mrs Weasley looked at him open-mouthed.

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Ron.

Hermione clobbered him around the back of the head. A smile was spreading across her face.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione. "That's so wonderful."

Ron grinned as comprehension dawned.

"You're going to marry my little sister," said Ron "Right now?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But we don't have a lot of time, so come on!"

Harry led the other nine into the room and stood by Ginny's bed. Mrs Weasley helped her daughter to sit up, the she joined hands with Harry. Dumbledore stood opposite the couple and others crowded around the sides. Tonks hobbled over to watch as did Lupin who had been speaking with Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry and Ginny," began Dumbledore. "Do you accept this union of your own free will?"

"I do," said Harry.

"I do," said Ginny.

Harry squeezed her hand gently and Ginny smiled up at him.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter…"

"I, Harry James Potter…"

"Do take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

"Do take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

"To be my partner in life, my wife…"

"To be my partner in life, my wife…"

"All I am…"

"Ginny, All I am…"

"Is hers."

"Is yours."

Ginny smiled.

"Ginny," said Dumbledore. "Repeat after me. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

"Do take thee Harry James Potter…"

"Do take thee Harry James Potter…"

"To be my partner in life, my husband…"

"To be my partner in life, my husband…"

"All I am…"

"Harry, all I am…"

"Is his."

"Is yours."

Harry squeezed her hand again.

"Harry and Ginny have sworn their vows to each other," said Dumbledore. "In so doing they have acknowledged the eternal bond shared by both of them. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Harry leant down kissed Ginny gently. The people crowded around them clapped and most cried, knowing that it was to be only a short union. Harry knelt down beside the bed so that he was on a level with Ginny.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said. "So much."

Harry kissed her again. Both were crying and as their faces came into contact their tears mixed and became one.

* * *

It was well into the night, three hours after Harry and Ginny's impromptu wedding. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were all seated around Ginny's bed. There was total silence about them, even the normal sounds of the night had vanished, leaving only emptiness. Moonlight was shining through the window, but that was the only light in the room. The atmosphere was uncomfortably still. They were all exhausted, from battle and then the worry that followed, but none would sleep. Ginny's breathing was very shallow, and it seemed that she would not last until daylight.

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny suddenly and quietly.

Harry smiled at her. She clung to his hand.

"I love you, too," said Harry. "With all my heart, I love you, Ginny."

"I love you all. Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione," said Ginny.

"I love you, sweetheart," said Mrs Weasley.

"We all love you," said Hermione and the others nodded.

Ginny smiled. Mrs Weasley stroked her daughter's forehead gently. Ginny's eyelids fluttered shut and as she drew her last breath a cloud sailed in front of the moon, casting darkness over the room, just as Ginny's own passing cast a darkness over their lives. Her hand went limp in Harry's and they knew that she was gone.

Ginny Weasley was dead.

"She's dead," whispered Hermione, as though saying it quietly would mean it wasn't true.

Harry pulled Ginny's hand close to his face and held her palm to his cheek.

"Ginny, I love you," he whispered.

Mrs Weasley wept quietly on her husband's shoulder as Arthur held her tightly. Hermione and Ron both put their arms around Harry. Tears were falling silently down Hermione's face and Harry could feel tears stinging his own eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

They stayed by Ginny's side until morning. None slept, no matter how much sleep begged them to rest. They stayed together, to mourn together. When daylight came the Weasleys stood to leave, to return home to the Burrow. Hermione waited by the door for Harry, who was saying goodbye to his love, just one last time. He leant forward and kissed Ginny gently on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Ginny," he said, his voice breaking slightly. "I will always love you."

Harry stood, laid Ginny's hand by her side, brushed a few tendrils of hair from her face, and drew the hangings closed around her. Hermione came to meet him and put her arm around Harry's shoulders again guiding him out of the hospital wing.

"True love never dies," she whispered as they closed the door gently behind them.

* * *

The death of Ginny Weasley hit Harry hard.

For a week after Ginny's death Harry Potter wandered around the Hogwarts corridors and classrooms not knowing where he was or what he was doing. He spoke to no one, not even Hermione. Ron had gone home with his family. When Harry was not wearing his school robes, he wore black. His soul was black, black with sadness, black with pain. He didn't bother to make himself presentable, he didn't care if his pants were on back to front, he didn't care if his hair was greasier than Snape's, or if there were bags under his eyes. The only thing that Harry had dared to care about had once again been taking from him. In the final Quidditch match of the season Gryffindor were a chaser short. Harry won the match for his Ginny. He played in his scarlet robes, but he wore a black armband. He never smiled and he never laughed.

Eight days after the tragic demise of Ginny Weasley, Harry sat by the Gryffindor fire, the place that was always special to he and Ginny. When everyone else had gone up to bed they would stay, bathed in the yellow warmth, just enjoying each other's company. The common room emptied slowly around him, but even when it was full, to Harry it was empty. He would never hear her laughter again, never see her smile, never feel the warmth of her soft skin. He would always be alone.

"Harry," said Hermione's voice in the distance.

He didn't turn. Harry just stared into the dying fire.

"Talk to me, Harry," Hermione pleaded sitting beside him. "You need to talk to someone, air your feelings. You need to feel better."

"I'll never see her again," said Harry.

"I know, but you will never forget her."

"I'll never hear her laugh, or see her smile. I can never kiss her or hold her or comfort

her. I will always be alone."

"You won't be alone, Harry. I'm here for you and Ron and Ginny's family. You have us. We are your family. And Ginny will be watching over you, from wherever she is now, just making sure that you're ok."

"It's not the same. You and Ron will be together, kissing and cuddling, and I will be alone."

"Harry you'll find someone else, you'll love again."

"No! I love Ginny and only Ginny. You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

"Then tell me, Harry."

"Voldemort killed my mum, my dad, his Death Eater killed Sirius, and then Voldemort killed Ginny."

"I know, Harry. And I know that it must be hard for you."

"Everyone I have ever loved is gone."

"You'll get through this, Harry. I know you will."

"I don't know how," Harry said, dejectedly.

"You'll find a way." She paused.

"There's something I need to tell you, Harry," she said nervously.

"What?"

"Ginny was pregnant."

"What!"

"Two months. She didn't want you to know, because she knew that you wouldn't let her fight."

"She was right there."

"I was the only person she told."

"Pregnant?" Harry whispered.

He put his head against the arm of the sofa weakly.

"So, I lost Ginny, the only girl I ever loved and ever will love, Ginny, my wife Ginny, and my child in one night?"

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Then Voldemort didn't deserve the death I gave him!"

Harry jerked his head up angrily.

"It was too good for him! I should have made him suffer like I have suffered, like I will suffer!"

"Harry calm down."

"He's taken my family! All the family I've ever known. All the people who I've ever loved. I hate him!"

Tears of anger and pain fell down his face.

"It will be alright, Harry. Trust me. It will get better."

Hermione hugged Harry almost like a mother would hold her child.

* * *

Three weeks later Harry walked through the barrier at platform 9 ¾ where he was met by the Weasleys.

"You will come and live with us, won't you Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley. "After all, you are family."

Harry smiled at her sadly and nodded. He followed them out to the car park, trailing slightly behind them, he turned to watch the stream of students appearing seemingly out of thin air. His old life was behind him, his life with the muggles and his life at Hogwarts. He was beginning a new life now, a life for which he had no expectations. He was beginning his life without Ginny.

* * *

Harry Potter was dead.

For seventy long years he had waited to die. He had nobody left in his world, Dumbledore had died some sixty years before, then Moody, McGonagall, Molly and Arthur, Remus, Mundungus, and Tonks. Ron had widowed Hermione ten years ago and Hermione had joined him two years later. Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and even Percy had all died. Neville was dead and Luna. Harry was the only one left. For seventy years he had waited to die, seventy years since he last saw his Ginny. Every day he saw her in his dreams, he saw the family that he would have had, and everyone he loved was there, even those that had passed long ago, Ginny, Sirius, Lily and James. Harry had lived alone, a recluse, he saw no one, and spoke to no one. For seventy years he had lived with grief, lived with blame, lived with anger and regret. He could not bring her back. Nothing could bring her back.

And so, the famous Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived, died alone and friendless, for all those dear had gone before him. And Harry welcomed death, for he knew it to be a new beginning, and he knew that he would be with those he loved again. His mum and his dad, Sirius and Ginny. Ginny. He had longed to see her, every second of every day he longed to see her. He had missed her so terribly that he wished that the sun would never come up and the world would end. He never stopped loving his Ginny.

Death, to Harry, was a friend. A friend he had waited for so long to meet. He had lost count of the years, age mattered not to Harry, only death, only the chance to see Ginny again. That was how he loved her. He loved her more than life, more than the earth, more than the stars, and he missed her. He blamed himself for her death, Sirius' death and his parents' death. He had lived out his life with guilt weighing him down. He had been lonely for seventy years, and in the last decade lonelier than ever.

Harry Potter was not sad when the time came for him to die. He was happier than he had been since before the last battle. Before that day, the day when Voldemort was killed, the day that Ginny died. Love was Harry's greatest power. His love for Ginny Weasley had enabled him to defeat his foe, but he had still lost her, but he knew it would not be forever. After all, she had only gone beyond the veil. That veil. That place. So many memories were held there and none of them happy.

Harry Potter was dead. His soul passed through the ragged veil into the next world. He was young again. He was seventeen again. He walked along the tunnel to the light. A gate opened and he walked through.

Her red hair was glinting in the bright light, she was waiting for him.

Ginny ran into his arms and he held her tight. Harry kissed her. Son long he had waited to kiss her and he had waited for him.

"I thought you were never coming," she said.

Harry smiled. More people were coming towards them. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and Percy. They were all smiling at him. Harry grinned back, still holding his Ginny. Hermione waved. They were all young again, as though the last seventy years had never happened.

"Harry," said a man behind him.

Harry turned and looked at his godfather. He looked into the face he had not seen for seventy-two years. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Two more people were walking towards him from behind Sirius, arm in arm and smiling. It was Lily and James.

"Harry!" cried Lily.

She ran to her son and hugged him. James too put his arms around his son as Ginny and Sirius stepped away.

"We're so proud of you, Harry," said his father.

Harry smiled again. He could not stop smiling. Ginny was crying tears of joy. They were together again. Harry and Ginny, Harry and Sirius, Harry and his parents. Everyone.

They were in the world beyond the veil.

Together, at last.


End file.
